This invention relates generally to apparatus for providing information related to an agricultural work machine, and more particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus mounted on an agricultural vehicle for supplying the vehicle operator with information useful for agricultural work.
When effecting agricultural work with an agricultural vehicle or a movable agricultural machine, such as a tractor or a cultivator, if various information, such as fuel consumption rate, working efficiency or the like, is obtained by detecting necessary data, it would be convenient for the operator of the agricultural vehicle. Furthermore, if the time of completion of the work (assuming work is continued under the same conditions), as well as the amount of fuel which will be consumed at the end of the work or the like is estimated, the operator of the agricultural vehicle may utilize such information in various ways. For instance, the operator may change the manner of operation to complete the work within a given period of time or to consume less fuel. Namely, the above-mentioned various information may be utilized for time and/or fuel control.